Joyeux noel et vive l'alcool!
by nmfrter
Summary: Un gros délire se passant après Dirge of cerberus, juste des niaiseries en continu. fin en ligne XD
1. Noel débile

_Bon... voici ma dernière chose écrite a 11:00h du soir en plein trippe d'envoyer un message comique sur mon forum ( et je sais même pas si c'est réussi) Soyez indulgent et préparez-vous a rire ( sois de moi ou de mon texte)_

_**Disclaimer**: rien est a moi sauf la débilité du texte, tout les persos sont à leur propriétaires. (dites, vous pouvez me donner Vincent? Please???? Yeux piteux)_

_Enfin... bonne lecture._

* * *

Reno: Je vous souhaite plein d'alcool hein Rude?

Rude: ... ... ...

Rufus: Voyons Reno... Ce que c'est jeunes filles veulent, ce n'est pas l'acool n'est-ce pas mesdames? ( désolée pour les membres masculins du site s'il y en a)

Zack: Ah ca c'est sur! Elles veulent de l'action!

Rufus-Rude-Reno: ... ... ... T'es pas mort?

Zack: Non, je suis l'esprit de noel et je suis venu vous rapeller le vrai sens de cette fête.

Reno: Et c'est quoi?

Zack: Aeris.

Rufus-Rude-Reno?????

Aeris: (attrape Zack par l'oreille) Zack, ne viens pas les déranger et surtout me mèler à cette histoire stupide.

Zack: Aie mais aiyeuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Rufus-Rude-Reno: (se regardent tromatisé)

Reno: Ouais mais bon, comme je disais, je vous souhaite plein d'alcool.

Cid: (arrive soul et vomit sur les chaussures à Reno)

Rufus: (dégouté) Et voila que fait l'alcool.

Reno: (part, le teint verdatre)

Yuffie: (arrive toute essouflée) Désolée on l'avait perdu en revenant du bar de Tifa et on pouvait pas lel aisser conduire le vaisseau tout seul!

Tifa: (arrive derrière) Heu... Mais qui conduit alors?

Marlene: (écrase le vaisseau sur le batiment) Désolée, Denzel m'a montré une araignée et j'ai eu peur!

Denzel: ( rougit) Mais c'était une blague...

Cloud-Shelke-Vincent-Barret: (débarquent du vaisseau, touw vertw et en sang)

Cloud: Mais a donné la barre à Marlene?!!!!

Vincent: Je l'ai donné a Barret parce que je voulais aller parler a Shelke.

Barret: (rouge) Heu... Je croyais qu'elle serais capable...

Cid: (se venge en vomissant sur les bottes de Barret)

Vincent: (soupire) Si seulement Lucrecia était la...

Shelke se ''transforme'' en Lucrecia

Lucrecia: Je suis désolée...

Vincent: Heu... Tu pourrais pas me dire quelque chose de plus?

Lucrecia: (pense) Je suis très désolée.

Vincent: (soupire)

Lucrecia se ''retransforme'' en Shelke

Shelke: Heu... J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Yuffie: Non juste Vince qui c'est encore fait répéter la même chose que tu lui dis depuis dirge of cerberus...

Shelke: Ah... ok...

Rufus: Heu... maintenant que vous avez vu que tout le monde va bien, pouvez-vous quitter mon batiment qui possède a présent un baie vitrée pas de vitre?

Cloud-Denzel-Marlene-Tifa-Shelke-Yuffie-Vincent-Barret-Cid: Ok!

Ils partent tous avez le vaisseau endommagé.

Rufus: bon... enfin la paix. Donc comme je disais, mesdames, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne année. Pour un rendez-vous galant, vous pouvez appeler au...

Tseng: (arrive en courant) Monsieur, monsieur!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elena: MONSIEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rufus: (irrité) Quoi?!

Elena: Les trois argentés sont revenus!

Yazoo-Kadaj-Loz: (tadadam...)

Rufus: Quoi!?

Kadaj: Donne-nous mère.

Rufus: Heu... ( o.Oô) Vous êtes partis avec le dernier échantillon restant.

Loz: T'es méchant!

Rufus: Mais c'est pas de ma faute si vous l'avez gaspillée!

La porte défonce.

Sephiroth: Je suis revenu. Quelle joie de te revoir Shinra.

Loz-Kadaj-Yazoo: Grand frère!

Sephiroth: Oui Oui... Et devienez qui je vous ramène?

Loz: Mommy?

Jenova: Gya...rahhhhhhh...

Loz-Yazoo-Kadaj: Maman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Toune triste)

Tifa-Marlene-Denzel-Cloud-Vincent-Barret-Yuffie-Shelke-Cid-Nanaki: (arrivent en courant mais restent pétrifiés en voyant tout les argenté, la Shinra figée et un rat qui se faisait bouffer par Jénova (heu... y'a des rat dans le bâtiment Shinra?))

Marlene: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! UN SHTROUMPH GÉANT!

Kadaj: Ce n'est pas un shtroumph, c'est notre maman.

Marlene: Ta maman? Ben je comprend pourquoi Il ( pointe Loz) a recu ma balle par la tête sans broncher, y'a rien dedant!

Yazoo: Ce n'est pas gentil ca... Pleure pas Loz...

Loz: J'pleure pas!

Jenova: GYAAAAAA...

Sephiroth: Oui mère.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Cloud.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Cloud.

Cloud: Sephiroth!!!!

Sephiroth: Cloud.

Vincent: Vos gueules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth-Cloud: (se cachent) Fait peur...

Aeris-Zack: (apparaissent sans raison encore)

Cloud: (larmes au yeux) Aeris...

Aeris: Cloud.

Cloud: Aeris...

Vincent: Tu recommences ca pis je te tue d'une balle dans la tête le blond comprit?

Cloud: (glup)

Aeris: Je suis venue pour vous dire qu'ils n'étaient plus dangereux et que Jénova a abandonné son idée de détruire cette planete.

Reno: Pour vrai?

Zack: Ouaip.

Cloud: Mais alors, de quoi on va vivre nous?

Tifa: De mon bar.

Cloud: Ouais, d'accord. Mais Aeris, comment ont-ils changé?

Aeris: C'est l'esprit des fêtes.

Cloud: Ouais bon... pour l'explication officielle. Mais officieusement?

Aeris: Jénova fait des ulcères d'estomac et nous tape sur les nerfs de l'autre côté en geignant alors on vous l'envoie.

Tifa: Okkkk...

Cloud: Mais tu vas m'attendre de l'autre côté n'est-ce pas?

Aeris: (rougit) Hé ben...

Zack: T'en fait pas Cloud, je te la garde bien au chaud... Elle ne s'ennuira pas.

Cloud: reconnaissant) Merci Zack, t'es mon meilleur copain.

Sephiroth-Barret-Vincent-Denzel-Kadaj-Loz-Marlene-Tifa-Yazoo-Aeris-Reeve-Shelke-Yuffie-Cid-Elena-Jenova-Nanaki-Reno-Rude-Rufus-Tseng-Zack: (pensent) Débile, y voit même pas qu'elle (je) le trompe avec son meilleur copain (moi) ?! Quel con!

Marlene: Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Reno: On boit!

Rufus: (soupire) Tu l'as déja dit...

Yuffie: Orgie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous la regardent completement O.o

Yuffie: Heu... j'ai rien dit...

Shelke: Une partie de carte sur internet?

Reeve: Non, tu triche tout le temps avec tes codes informatiques.

Kadaj: Une bataille?

Barret: Ouais, une baston!

Cloud-Sephiroth: (se regardent) D'accord.

Et tout le mode commenca à se battre.

Moral de l'histoire, Noel, on est fait ce que l'on veux! Bonne année tout le monde!

Rosso: Un p'tit strip tease ca vous intéresse? J'enlève le haut...

-- Coupure de courant--

* * *

_Bon en gros c'était du n'importe quoi mais si vous voulez une suite, je pourrais bien y réfléchir, j'ai trouvé ca drole l'écrire._

_Donc donnez-moi des reviews comme cadeau de noel et ca fait bien plus plaisir à recevoir qu'une rape a fromage!_


	2. Débile noel

_Vu que celon les reviews vous avez semblé aimer cela, je met la suite!!!!!!_

**p'tite suite**

Cloud était étendu part terre complètement essoufflé et même Sephiroth l'était aussi.

Cloud : Pfffff… T'aurais pu y aller plus mollo.

Sephiroth : Non. Fallait que je fasse bonne impression a ma maman-chérie-d'amour-que-j'aime-tant-et-a-qui-je-veux-donner-ce-monde-pour-devenir-notre-nouveau-vaisseau…

Cloud : C'est beau j'ai comprit. Tu répètes la même chose depuis des années là… Je suis pas si débile que ça…

Tout les autres : (en pensant) Pas si sur…

Jénova : Gwyahhhhh.

Kdaj : Oui mère?

Jénova : Gwyahhhahiiahhh.

Tifa : (perdue) Mais y raconte quoi encore le G-lo ambulant?

Loz : (en pleurnichant) Dit pas ça de maman c'est méchant!

Marlene : (se dirigeant vers Loz) Pleure pas gros monsieur trop musclé qui reçois mes boules par la tête.

Kadaj : (avec un p'tit illuminé) Mère! Oui, je vais le faire, pour toi pour te prouver que je suis meilleur que Lui.

Cloud : (suspicieux) Elle veut quoi?

Kadaj : Un autre rat, elle a trouvé l'autre particulièrement goûteux et je vais le faire pour lui prouver que…

Sephiroth : (découragé) Ok, c'est beau, vas-y…

Kadaj s'en alla, outré.

Reno : Heu… on était pas sensés être les personnages principaux de cette petite parodie au début?

Rude : Oui mais dut à la pression de ses amies fanatiques elle a préféré continuer avec les autres.

Reno : On va se soûler alors?

Rude : (enlevant ses lunettes par précaution) Ok.

Reno : ( en se retournant il accroche le bras de Rude qui cogne un bureau et qui brise ses lunettes.)

Rude : RENO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reno : (reculant doucement) J'ai pas fait exprès… Désolé Ruuuuuuuuuu-Whoaaaa!!!!!!!!

Rude : ( Il attrape Reno et le balance sur la porte qui s'ouvre et laisse débouler Reno dans les marches) Je m'en fou, la c'était la fois de trop! Oups… ( il ressert sa cravate, fait un salut à Shinra qui les regarde en se tenant le front, découragé et s'en va.)

Shinra : Mais qui m'a foutu des Turks aussi nuls?!

Vincent : Vraiment, les nouveaux Turks sont ordinaires…

Shinra : Roh… Toi la tomate on t'a rien demandé…

Vincent laisse Chaos prendre le dessus.

Shelke : (en parlant avec la voix de Lucrecia) Ne fais pas ça Vincent. Reprend contrôle!

Vincent : (qui est redevenu correct) Shelke… T'était pas sensée ne plus faire ça?

Shelke : (n.n) Trop drôle de voir ton visage quand je le fais.

Vincent :( Reprend son visage impassible) Mph…

Kadaj : ( en arrivant avec un rat plutôt réduit en bouillie) J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Sephiroth : Non.

Kadaj : (jaloux) Pffff… Tu te crois meilleur jusque parce que Mère te préfère.

Sephiroth : (l'air blasé) Mais je suis meilleur…

Kadaj : (court vers Sephiroth qui le retient avec un bras posé un son front, Kadaj qui essaie désespérément de le frapper) _(nda : Nan j'ai pas prit ça de l'odyssée d'Alice Tremblay voyons….)._

Tifa : (une goûte de sueur derrière la tête) Heu… on faisait quoi déjà avant que Reno se fasse casser tout les os du corps?

Cloud : Une baston!

Tifa : (désespérée) Cloud… c'est fini ça… Et vous avez fait match nul.

Cloud : Même pas vrai! Nah!

Aeris : (qui venait d'apparaître et d'attraper l'oreille de Cloud) T'a pas fini de crier Cloud? Tu nous déranges même de l'autre côté!

Cloud : (content) Aeris! Tu es revenue pour de bon là?

Aeris : Non.

Cloud : Et là?

Aeris : Non.

Cloud : Et là?

Vincent : (sort Cerberus et le pointe sur Cloud)

Aeris : (dit en langue des anciens, vachement utile pour insulter quelqu'un sans qu'il le sache) NON ÈSPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ!

Cloud : J'ai rien comprit…

Sephiroth : (ricanant dans son coin ayant tout comprit)

Cloud : T'a gueule le moineau handicapé.

Sephiroth sortit son épée.

Sephiroth : Répète ça?

Cloud : (sur un air de comptine d'enfant) Le moineau est pas beau, pis y s'prend pour un corbeau. Mais y comprend pas, qu'y peut pas battre le chat…

Sephiroth : (fronce les sourcils) Tu veux jouer comme ça… Alors on va jouer… (chantonne sur le même air) Mais le chat ne sait pas, que l'oiseau n'a pas peur de ça. Mais l'oiseau a des serres et tue l'amie du chat.

Cloud : (rougit de colère) Mais le chat venge son amie perdue et tue le moineau pas beau.

Sephiroth : (sourie doucereusement) Mais l'oiseau devient Phénix et devient invincible, et attaque son ennemi irascible.

Cloud : Mais le moineau se fait avoir et disparaît.

Sephiroth : Les Phénix sont éternels Cloud… (Il lève son épée) Et je dois dire que je suis franchement étonné de voir que tu ne l'a pas comprit plus tôt…

Cid : (qui a dégrisé) ?&?& de ?&#? de &$#&$ de… heu…

Yuffie : En manque de juron?

Cid : (étonné) J'aurais jamais cru ça possible mais j'ai passé mon répertoire au complet!

Reeve avec Cait Sith : Bon… Mais nous ne resterons pas tous là à attendre comme des figurines. Heu désolé Cait.

Cait Sith : Pas de problème!

Aeris : (en Ancien) Non mais… Il peut pas pour une fois décider par lui-même le Chocobo? Comment j'ai pu craquer pour lui? ( En normal) Je veux que tu ailles trouver un endroit ou les argenté et Jénova puissent vivre en paix. Et aussi un docteur… Pour ses ulcères…

Cloud : (pas trop sur…) Heu…

Aeris : (air de chat Potté dans Shrek) Tu ferais ça pour moi hein Cloudy????

Cloud : (bombant le torse) Oui!

Aeris : (regarde sa montre qui vient d'apparaître) Bon faut que j'y aille moi, faut faire le ménage en bas, les âmes se laissent parfois aller et faut nettoyer derrière…

Cloud : Non, ne part pas!!!!

(Grosse toune triste)

Aeris : (donne un coup de bâton sur le radio qui arrête de jouer la toune triste) Roh, Cloud!!!! J'ai autre chose à faire! Déjà que c'est insultant que tu m'aie prise pour ta mère, non mais… Je suis pas si vieille que ça… Bon… Moi j'y vais, pis arrangez-vous avec les autres là, moi je ne m'en mêle plus et essayez pas de nous les envoyer, on vous les renvoie aussitôt.

Cloud : (pour essayer, plante son épée dans le dos de Kadaj qui s'écoule avant de disparaître en poussière verte. Il réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec Zack qui le pousse sans ménagement)

Aeris : Cloud, on a pas toute notre journée nous!

Zack : (lève les yeux au ciel et attrape l'épée de Cloud) Tien, comme ça, c'est réglé.

Cloud : (insulté) C'est mon épée ça!

Zack : (air baveux) Pour celle que tu m'as emprunté et qui est toute rouillée maintenant…

Aeris : On y va. (elle disparaît en même temps que Zack)

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo : (en cœur) On fait quoi là?

Jénova : Gyahhhhh….

Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Reeve et Cid : Ta gueule!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loz : (donnant un câlin à Jénova) Ne les écoute pas Mère…

Marlène et Denzel vont dans un coin et jouent avec des matérias laissés sans surveillance par Yuffie.

Marlène : C'est quoi ça?

Denzel : Je sais pas mais je sais que si on fait ça… (il prend deux matérias et les casse l'une contre l'autre, ramasse les morceaux et les met par terre) Il vont se mettre à danser.

Marlène : Mais on peut faire la même chose avec des morceaux de verre…

Denzel : Attend, tu vas voir la différence…

Barret : ( se dirigeant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau marcha sur les morceau et commença à sauter sur un pied, pied qui ramassa les autres éclats. Ils voulu soulever ses deux pied en même temps et tomba sur son gros derrière, en plein sur le reste des morceaux) Ouahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça pique!!!!!!!!! Merde!!! Ça donne des chocs électriques!!!! DENZEL!!!!!!!!

Denzel : Oups, utilisé trop souvent on dirais…

Les deux petits monstres se mirent à courir en haut pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon Sephiroth étranglais Cloud vu que celui-ci l'avait encore insulté. D'un côté tous les argentés et la Shinra tiraient sur Sephiroth et les autres tiraient sur Cloud mais le seul effet visible était que Cloud se faisait étrangler encore plus…

* * *

_Kalisca, ma petite Kalisca qui m'a toujours suivit, malgré les défaillance énormes de mes texte, je t'adore!!!!!! Et ta fic est très belle ( jetez un coup d'oeil ca vaut la peine). Pour vrai une cuiller à pamplemousse? Wow! Ils mettent le paquet cette année! Oh, j'ai aussi recu un trombone, ca va être utile pour mes feuilles!_

_dragonne du fantastique! Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu était heureuse de voir la suite!_

_Joyeux noel à tous et laissez des reviews, j'adore!!!!!_


	3. Débilité X100

**Déno bileel**

Cloud : (se masse la gorge en regardant Sephiroth en boudant) Ben si c'est comme ça, je boude et tu es plus ma Némésis!

Sephiroth : Enfin! Il va me laisser en paix. Allez les morveux, on y va!

Kadaj : (insulté) Je suis pas un morveux! Ok, je morve mais juste quand j'ai froid!

Tifa : (air dégoûté) J'voulais pas le savoir ça!

Sephiroth : (se prenant la tête) Mère, tu n'aurais pas put leur donner un cerveau?!

Jénova : Gwyyaaaiiiiiikeuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Sephiroth : ( en secoua la masse de chair putride qu'est sa mère) Mère? … Mère? … Mommy?!!!!!!

Loz : (En pleurant) Secoue pas maman comme ça, c'est méchant!

Yazoo : (En posant la main sur l'épaule de Loz) Loz, maman est morte je crois…

Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj et Sephiroth : Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi elle!!!!!

Kadaj : (en pleurant) Elle était si belle!

Tifa : (en chuchotant à Cloud) Lui faut des lunettes lui…

Yazoo : (en pleurant) Si puissante!

Cloud : (chuchotant à Tifa) Elle pouvait même pas bouger par elle-même!

Loz : (en braillant comme un défoncé) Si affectueuse!

Tifa : (en chuchotant à Cloud) Quoi?! Mais elle les a envoyé à la mort!

Sephiroth : (en reniflant) Elle était ma raison de vivre, tout ce que j'avais…

Cloud : (chuchotant à Tifa) Vu d'une certaine façon sa phrase est louche…

Reno : (arrivant en sang, un os qui sort du bras et manquant la moitié des dents) Kefkun pourrait m'aider siffouplait?

Les argentés : Ta yeule! On pleure notre mère qui s'est étouffée avec un rat!

Vincent : Quelle belle mort…

Yuffie : Tu l'as dit! Mourir avec un os de poulet dans la gorge je dis pas, mais un rat…

Marlene : (arrivant en criant comme une folle) Clouddddddd!!!!!! Y'a Barret qui montre ses fesses à Denzel!!!! Il veut en abuser!!!!

Cloud : (partant à courir voir cela) Tifa couche avec personne pendant mon absence!

Tifa : (une fois qu'on le vit plus) Hé hé… Loz… t'a besoin de câlins pour soulager ta peine… vient avec moi…

Loz : (le visage en pleine poitrine de Tifa manque d'air et meurt) Hurrgggg…

Le reste des argentés : (en criant) Oh mon dieu! Elle a tué Loz!

Kadaj : (en criant toujours) Espèce d'enfoirée!

Cloud : (arrivant avec Denzel dans les bras, avec un air de héro et un peu de sang partout) J'ai tué cet abuseur d'enfant!

Denzel : (Gigotant pour se libérer) Mais ça va faire Cent fois que te le dit Cloud! Il voulait pas m'abuser, il voulait que je lui enlève les morceaux de matérias coincés dans ses fesses!

Cloud : (lui souriant doucement) Il est encore sous le choc pauvre petit… il dit n'importe quoi… (en chuchotant à Denzel) Tu me fait passer comme un héro qui t'a sauvé, me sauvant la face et je te laisser jouer avec mes épées.

Denzel : (chuchotant à Cloud) ok. (criant presque) Merci mon héro depuis toujours de m'avoir sauvé!

Marlène : (prenant Denzel dans ses bras) Tu es courageux Denzel! C'était mon papa mais c'est que j'aime le plus!

Denzel : (levant le pouce vers Cloud) Oui oui, Marlène.

Reno : (boitant vers Cloud) Je me vide de mon sang là…

Cloud : (le regardant avec dédain et lui sacrant un coup de pied sur le tibia) Tu vois pas que j'essaie d'avoir Tifa dans mon lit, rouquin débile?

Les argentés encore vivant : (prenant leurs armes) N'ayant plus de raison de vivre, nous allons nous suicider. (Tirent ou se plongent leur arme en plein bide)

Cloud : (voyant que Tifa n'est pas vierge comme elle le prétendait) Tu as osé me tromper?!

Tifa : (en boudant) J'ai 23 ans quand même, j'allais pas rester sainte nitouche tant et aussi longtemps que l'autre pinky crève et que tu décides enfin!

Cloud : (devenant fou) Parle pas en mal d'Aeris!!! (Lève son épée et commence à tuer tout le monde en riant comme un malade mental, ou une personne qui est devant l'inventeur de la p'tite bague en plastique dans les pintes de jus et qui nous fait toujours revoler une p'tite goutte sur la main quand on l'enlève après avoir forcé comme un maudit débile mental, puis il se fait arakiri ( un-rat-ki-rit XD).

_Et Aeris se retrouva avec une bande de dégénérés sur les bras, décida d'en finir et se dissous dans le lifestream pour ne pas les endurer. _

_**Fin!**_


End file.
